supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Japan women's national football team
The Japan women's national football team (also known as Nadeshiko Japan) represents Japan in women's association football; and is run by the Japan Football Association. The Japanese women's football team are currently ranked 3rd in the FIFA Women's Rankings. The Japanese women have qualified for every FIFA Women's World Cup. They first appeared in 1991, before the 1998 debut of the men's team. In the 2011 tournament, Japan stunned hosts Germany in the quarterfinals, defeated Sweden 3-1, and finally shutting out the United States in the final on penalty kicks; becoming the first Asian team to win any FIFA World Cup! Japan's first game was in 1986, before the 1986 FIFA World Cup. The Japanese lost to India 1-0. After China PR failed to qualify for the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup, Japan remains the only Asian team to have qualified for all the finals. History 1970's and 1980's In the 1970's, the number of female football players and teams have increased a lot in Japan. Teams were made up with regional leagues in various parts of the country. In 1980, the "All Japan Women's Championship" was held. In 1981, the women's team played it's first game in Hong Kong. The team continued to play in Japan or in other countries, but it was not an "all Japan" team national team, but a temporarily organized team selected from leagues. In 1986, Suzuki was selected as the coach of the Japan women's team, the first All Japan team. In 1989, the "Japan Women's Football League" was established. They qualified for the 1991 FIFA World Cup. Crisis years The Japan women's national football team have qualified for various events, including the 1995 FIFA Women's World Cup in Sweden and the 1996 Summer Olympics; making the national team and the Japan League very popular. Japan also qualified for the 1999 FIFA Women's World Cup. Japan failed to qualify for a major tournament the first time, at the 2000 Summer Olympics; after qualifying for every World Cup. Regeneration Successful years 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup Japan qualified for the World Cup after finishing 3rd at the 2010 AFC Women's Asian Cup, defeating China PR in the bronze medal game; which led to the first failure to qualify for the Chinese team. Despite being an underdog for the tournament, they finished 2nd in their group behind England. They defeated hosts Germany in the quarters, Sweden in the semis, and the US in the final. They became the first Asian team to win a FIFA Women's World Cup, and the first in Asia for a senior FIFA title. This came after the men's team won the 2011 AFC Asian Cup. It marked the most successful year in Japanese football. 2012 Summer Olympics Japan was drawn in Group F with South Africa, Canada, and Sweden. In their opening game, Japan defeated Canada 2-1 despite leading 2-0 in the first half before a Canada goal in the second half cut their lead. They drew the next two games, against Sweden and South Africa. They advanced to the quarters, winning against Brazil 2-0, followed by France 2-1 in the semis. In the rematch of the World Cup final, the Japanese cannot defeat the Americans again. Goals for the United States by Carli Lloyd would have Yuki Ogimi as the only Japanese scorer. 2014 AFC Asian Cup Japan played the World Cup like a champion, but they have not won an AFC Asian Cup like the men's team. Japan was drawn with Australia, Vietnam and Jordan. The first game ended in a 2-2 draw despite Australia scoring two early goals, before a mistake own goal by Australia and Yuki Ogimi's goal would end in a draw. The next games were all wins, shutting out hosts Vietnam 4-0 and destroying newcomers Jordan 7-0. Japan automatically qualified for the World Cup after finishing first in their group. Next they play China, and a goal in the last minutes of extra time would send Japan to the final. They played Australia again, and this time winning 1-0. This was the first time Japan is named the Queen of Asia. They became the first Asian team to win both the World Cup and the AFC Asian Cup together, along with the Spain national football team for the 2010 FIFA World Cup and Euro 2012. Both teams were one of the most successful in the era of football. 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup They qualified for a record 7th appearance for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup in Canada. Nadeshiko's next goal is to defend their title from the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup. There were five Asian slots; and it went to the following: Japan, along with China, South Korea, Australia and debutantes Thailand, will all appear in the World Cup, as only one group will have no Asian team. After Spain's disastrous campaign at the 2014 FIFA World Cup ended with two defeats: the rematch of the 2010 final 1-5 to the Netherlands and 0-2 to Chile, they are expecting to defend their title after Spain's records ended the worst. As part of World Cup preparing, they played hosts Canada in two friendlies. The first was at Commonwealth Stadium and ended 3-0, the same score as the third place match at the 2014 FIFA World Cup and the abandoned Euro 2016 qualifying game. The next is at BC Place, where the final takes place. They were drawn into Group C, along with Switzerland, Cameroon and Ecuador. All teams in Japan's group are debutants expect for the Japanese team. They made it to the semifinals to face England, who knocked out hosts Canada. They play the USA in the final, the rematch of the previous final. But in the final the USA got revenge from Japan in the 2011 final, defeating them 5-2, the best scoring World Cup final since the men's 1958 FIFA World Cup Final. 2016 Summer Olympics: A Failure Japan failed to qualify for the 2016 Olympics after finishing below China and Australia. They eventually weren't able to defend their Olympic silver medal from 2012. As a result, Japan fell to no.9 in the FIFA World Rankings, their lowest since 2009. Trivia *Japan became the first Asian team to win a FIFA Women's World Cup. *Japan did not score any goals at the 1991 FIFA Women's World Cup and finished last. This event also happened with Canada at the 1986 FIFA World Cup. *Japan made it to the playoffs twice to face Mexico for an extra World Cup spot. Both times Japan won. Category:National sports teams of Japan Category:Women's national association football teams of Asia Category:Women's national association football teams of East Asia Category:Females Category:Asia Category:Team Japan Category:FIFA World Cup Category:Winners Category:Runner-ups